Crisp Lemon Calf Liver
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Hannibal ingin membuat masakan yang berbahan utama liver dan dia memutuskan untuk berbelanja mencari bahan pelengkap makan malamnya setelah itu dia akan memasak Crisp Lemon Calf Liver yang sangat dia idamkan selama seminggu ini.


**Crisp Lemon Calf Liver **

**Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham**

**Hannibal** ©NBC

Based on Characters from **Red Dragon** by **Thomas Harris**

Song : **Mack The Knife****  
**

* * *

Suatu malam di penghujung bulan Desember, udara dingin begitu terasa di sekitar kawasan Virginia. Hannibal Lecter, pria dewasa yang saat ini sedang berada di supermarket. Membeli kebutuhan dapurnya guna menunjang makan malamnya. Dia mengambil troli belanja yang telah di sediakan di depan pintu masuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam supermarket. Hannibal melihat sekeliling dan ternyata malam ini supermarket tidak terlalu ramai. Dia mulai menyusuri setiap bagian yang berada di dalam supermarket hingga berada di bagian kesukaannya—stan kebutuhan dapur yang saat ini banyak sekali bahan yang begitu segar. Dia mengamati segala bahan makanan yang akan dia gunakan untuk makan malam nanti. Hari ini dia ingin memasak sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan liver dengan sentuhan saus yang begitu kental. Hannibal sudah lama tidak membuat masakan dengan bahan utama sebuah liver, terakhir kali dia memakannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Hannibal menyenandungkan lagu klasik yang sangat dia sukai seraya mengambil sayuran sesuai yang dia butuhkan.

Troli yang tadinya kosong, kini sudah terisi dengan berbagai macam bahan-bahan yang akan dia gunakan malam ini. Setelah semua yang dibutuhkan tidak ada yang kurang, kini dia berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar semuanya. Saat dia membayar belanjaannya, ponsel Hannibal berdering dan menunjukan nama seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Hannibal mengangkatnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya," Sahutnya. Dia mendengarkan beberapa saat ucapan dari seberang sana.

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang berada di supermarket, Will." Jawab Hannibal kepada Will yang berada di seberang sambungan sana.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak menemuimu. Aku ada urusan tadi." Will meminta maaf kepada Hannibal karena dia tidak datang ke tempat prakteknya.

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa mengunjungi tempat praktekku besok."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Hannibal dapat merasakan bahwa Will sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"Baiklah," Kata Hannibal lalu memutus sambungan.

Sambungan telah terputus dan semuanya belanjaannya sudah terbungkus rapi. Kini ia pergi menuju rumahnya. Setelah dia sampai di rumah, Hannibal segera meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dapur—mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dan yang tidak, segera dia masukkan ke dalam kulkas. Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya bahan pelengkap sudah disiapkan, kini dia harus mengambil bahan utama untuk makan malamnya. Waktu yang menyenangkan ketika Hannibal mengambil liver segar dari buruannya dan inilah saat yang begitu tepat untuk melakukan semuanya.

Hannibal menuju ruang bawah tanah. Dia membuka dan menyalakan lampu ketika sampai di ruang bawah tanah. Atmosfer ruangan itu terasa sesak dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan suram. Ada tangga untuk masuk lebih dalam ke ruang yang sangat mencekam itu.

Terlihat di sana ada sebuah kursi dengan gadis yang terikat. Tangannya di ikat dengan kencang dan mulut yang di sumpal dengan kain putih, membuatnya tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada orang lain. Hannibal dapat melihat gadis itu menangis, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang memerah dan ada jejak air yang terlihat di pipinya. Hannibal membuka sumpal dari mulut gadis itu sebelumnya dia memberikan peringatan agar tidak berteriak atau gadis itu akan merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"_Sir_, Aku mohon lepaskan aku." Gadis tanpa nama itu bicara dengan tenaga lemah.

Hannibal tersenyum penuh arti dan berkata, "_Crisp Lemon Calf Liver_."

Mata hijau gadis itu membelalak hingga bertatapan dengan orang yang menyekapnya di tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirang ini merasakan suatu yang membelah tubuhnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia terdiam bagaikan hewan ternak yang menemui tukang jagal yang sedang menyembelihnya.

Gadis itu tak mengerti dirinya bisa berakhir seperti ini. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengunjungi teman sekolahnya. Tetapi naas, dia harus berakhir di tempat ini dan sesaat kemudian dia merasa dirinya tidak dapat lagi menerima oksigen dan perlahan menutup mata—terdiam tanpa suara sedikitpun. Kini gadis itu telah pergi menemui ajalnya di tangan seorang psikopat bernama Hannibal Lecter.

* * *

Will Graham baru saja menyelesaikan bersih-bersih badan hingga sebuah panggilan mengalihkannya. Tertera di sana nama Jack Crawford di layar ponselnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, dia segera mengangkatnya. Ekspresi Will menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Buru-buru dia menyalakan televisi setelah Jack memutuskan sambungannya.

Terlihat di sana pembaca berita mengatakan bahwa seorang gadis muda ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan dan gadis itu merupakan pelajar dari _Virginia High School_ yang sudah lama menghilang selama lima hari.

Will segera mematikan televisi dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit karena dia yakin bahwa mayat itu sudah di bawa menuju rumah sakit. Dia akan melihat mayat gadis itu karena dia yakin bahwa ada salah satu organ yang di ambil dari tubuh tersebut.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Will kepada Hannibal di seberang sambungan.

"Di rumah."

"Temui aku lima belas menit di rumah sakit. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu—membicarakan masalah mayat yang baru saja ditemukan pagi ini. Apakah kau bisa?" Tanya Will, berharap dia tidak menganggu Hannibal.

"Tentu," Jawab Hannibal singkat.

"Baiklah," Will segera mematikan sambungan dan segera menuju rumah sakit.

Will tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini dia begitu dekat atau malah terlalu dekat dengan _Ripper _yang menjadi sasarannya. Hanya menghitung waktu, Will akan segera menyadari bahwa Hannibal Lecter, teman dekatnya adalah _Ripper _yang selama ini dia cari. Tapi untuk saat ini, Will akan terus bersama psikopat cerdik yang terus mempermainkan pikirannya.

Hannibal Lecter—pria yang kini tengah tersenyum ketika melihat tayangan televisi yang menampilkan hasil karyanya dan begitu puas dengan liver gadis yang dia santap tadi malam.

THE END


End file.
